


The Thought of Being Caught

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Hanpeto - Freeform, PWP, Smut, Teachers, futa!Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little harmless flirting turns into a lot more. Collab with Turbotail88.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought of Being Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked if I’d write futa!PetraxHanji, and so here you go. Turbo and I wrote this together, and we hope that you enjoy it.

A soft moan left Petra’s parted lips as Hanji kissed down the length of her neck, ever so thoughtful to leave light bites in her wake. Petra trembled, fingers digging into Hanji’s back. She had her shirt around her waist, one bra strap slipped down a shoulder. Though her classroom was empty—she had a free period—anyone could open the door, looking for her, and the thought made her breath hitch.

“H-Hanji, what if someone comes in?” she asked not as seriously as she had intended.

“Then they can either watch or get out,” Hanji responded roughly. She chuckled at herself for the comment, and then lifted her lips to kiss along Petra’s jaw. Her hands worked deftly against her breasts, underneath the material. The fact that she hadn’t taken the bra off had already begun to frustrate Petra, despite her worry of discovery. She would have clenched her thighs together, had Hanji not been situated right between them.

The bespectacled science teacher lifted herself once more until she could place a kiss against the corner of her mouth. “Thinking about something walking in is a little exciting, actually,” she mused, lips ghosting over Petra’s quivering ones. “In fact, for some people it can increase their arousal by a lot.”

"That's..." Petra dipped her head back and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. "That's so weird."

Hanji laughed lightly and scraped her teeth along Petra's pulse. The sudden skipped beat made the scientist grin. "Weird? Are you sure it's weird when  _you_ seem to be in quite the messy state? I'm willing to wager the prospect excites you substantially."

"You're doing this to me,  _not_ the idea of someone watching us."

"Fair enough," the taller teacher hummed, sliding her hands behind the other teacher's back to trail her fingers along the clasp. Petra held her breath but the clasp never came undone. She felt that same tantalizing mouth at her ear, breathing softly against her.

"How bad do you want this off?" Hanji murmured, moving one hand to slowly trace around a nipple. Petra crossed her ankles behind Hanji and brought her closer yet. The scientist could feel the other woman's arousal straight through her pants. 

“I swear to god Hanji…” Petra warned, voice suddenly fierce and stern.

Hanji did not flinch, though she did so internally. “I take that as ‘a lot’, then?” She ignored the glare she knew the shorter woman was sending her way, and finally undid the clasp of the bra. It slid down Petra’s body, only to fall to the floor what Hanji waved it away.

“You’re the one that started this,” Petra stated, face now flushed. Her chest heaved, breasts out in the open, nipples even harder thanks to the cool air and Hanji’s ever appraising stare—Petra would even call it hungry.

Hanji clucked her tongue and slid a finger down Petra’s smooth stomach. She kissed her lips lightly, finger soon reaching the waistband of her skirt, where it slipped past to brush against the sensitive skin beyond. “You speak as you are aren’t _incredibly_ erect for me right now,” Hanji husked into Petra’s mouth.

"I'm... I'm... n-n..." Petra's sentence dissolved into a moan just as Hanji wrapped her hand around her throbbing shaft. The scientist kept her hand still but squeezed tightly enough to make the blonde gasp. 

The shorter teacher buried her hands in Hanji's hair and violently crushed their mouths together. Hanji smiled into the kiss and used her other hand to steady the blonde by gripping her hip. Petra felt the scientist's cool shirt against her hot skin and pulled back. 

"Take your shirt off," she demanded. Hanji narrowed her eyes and smirked. She jerked her hand once and the blonde bucked her hips in sudden pleasure. She thumbed the head and started a slow pace, skimming the tips of her nails under the shaft every so often. Petra forgot her earlier command and sucked in a quick breath.

"Ah! ...H-Hanji..." she groaned.

Hanji used her free hand to quickly knock all the stationary and books from the desk they were on, and then she shifted them so that Petra could lay fully on the table, chest exposed and lifting harshly with each heavy breath. The blonde had an arm thrown over her eyes which were closed shut, teeth biting into her lip every so often.

Hanji was consumed with her feelings for the smaller woman, and so she decided to let up on the teasing a little—she took her shirt off, as well as her bra, and crawled up on top of the table.

“H-Hanji!” Petra exclaimed. “We could be too heavy for the table?”

Hanji, having stopped her hand for a moment, continued her slow, long strokes. She leaned forward, lips pressing to Petra’s collarbone, and hummed. “Logically speaking, this desk is made of heavy wood. We would need to add at least ten times our weight to break it.” She grinned against the skin she had her lips pressed to. “Or just do something _really_ rowdy.”

Petra had the strength to slap Hanji on the shoulder, and then she pulled her up for a kiss and lost her other hand in long, brown locks. She groaned deeply as Hanji’s hand worked her throbbing need, suddenly urgent to fasten their pace. Hanji seemed lost in the kiss, so Petra used the strength in her legs to flip them around, rendering her on top.

Hanji's breath was knocked out of her in one fell swoop. "Now... now that's rowdy," she gasped.

Petra giggled and removed the scientist's hand from her erection, taking both of them to lock them above Hanji's head. Their breasts pressed against each other and they moaned in unison at the feel of their skin rubbing with every breath. Petra thrust forward against Hanji's pants and the woman under her arched her back. The blonde grinned and kissed the brunette's pulse.

"That feels good," she whispered, bringing her hips down and rocking softly. Hanji twitched and sighed, wriggling in the blonde's surprisingly strong hold.

"Mmm..." Hanji suddenly blinked as a sudden fog covered her vision. She laughed weakly. "Petra, dear, mind taking off my glasses? My body is too busy overheating and I can't seem to function."

Petra laughed and used one hand to remove the eyeglasses and set them down elsewhere. She lowered her mouth to Hanji's breasts and returned the same treatment her lover had done to her earlier.

Hanji’s eyes slid closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Petra’s warm tongue flick over hardened nipple, from one to the other. Petra continued to rock softly against her, focus broken between that and the action of her mouth. Hanji kept one hand to the smaller woman’s hip and the other in her hair, stroking and caressing. Eventually Hanji was the one to grow impatient, and she tugged Petra upwards.

“What’s wrong?” Petra gasped out. She had lost touch of reality in her enjoyment of Hanji’s tender skin.

“My underwear is soaked through,” Hanji informed shamelessly. “Could you pull the rest of my clothes off?”

Petra blushed and nodded once, crawling down Hanji’s body to undo the button of her pants and then pull the zipper down. She pulled the pants down along with her underwear, and then shuddered when she saw just _how_ soaked Hanji really was.

“Wow,” Petra breathed. “You haven’t gotten this hot in a while.”

Hanji grinned to herself and enjoyed the slight graze of Petra’s breasts along her skin as the blonde moved back up her body until their lips could meet. “Well,” she said. “I did mention how some individuals feel a certain rush at the prospect of discovery.”

Petra lifted an eyebrow. “So you were talking about yourself?”

"The observer being observed," Hanji mused, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "It's very thrilling, wouldn't you say?"

"When you put it that way..." Petra muttered, lowering her head to kiss the brunette. Hanji grinned and quickly lifted her legs to wrap around Petra's waist, pushing her against her slick centre. The blonde stilled, shuddering as she panted against the scientist's neck.

"There's a seventy-five percent chance that you just had an orgasm," Hanji teased, laughing when Petra lifted her head to glare.

"Shut up," the blonde whispered harshly. She put both of her hands on either side of the taller woman's head and teased her clitoris using the head of her erection. Hanji bit her lip as she grinned and tried to hold back her moans. When Petra pulled back slightly, the scientist bucked forward in frustration. 

"There's a... one-hundred percent chance... that I... ah... that I want you inside of me."

A wave of heat swept over Petra, hardening her further, and she took in a deep breath. Blood rushed north and south, and she had to steady herself with a hand planted firmly on Hanji’s chest.

“Petra,” Hanji whined, fingers pressing into the smaller woman’s hips. “Please?”

With pleading look, coupled with her flushed cheeks and the way Hanji’s teeth bit into her lip, how could Petra deny Hanji what she wanted? But she did pause a moment, eyes scanning Hanji’s handsome face as the science teacher stared up at her. She was so beautiful, even when naked, on top of a table in a school classroom, face flushed and body covered in sweat.

“You’re beautiful,” Petra whispered softly. She lifted a finger to caress along Hanji’s face, and then her breathing deepened when Hanji caught the digit between her lips, tongue rolling expertly over the tip. Hanji lifted a single brown eyebrow, silently questioning whether Petra was geared to go or not.

Petra answered her silent query by sinking into her, going all the way to the hilt. Hanji's mouth opened as she let out a low moan, hissing when Petra pulled back and sunk in deeper. The brunette felt the thrust rock her core, and squeezed her inner muscles in the way she knew the blonde liked.

The shorter woman gasped and stopped moving, but as the scientist's hands tightened their grasp she pushed herself to go in deeper, faster and harder. Her breasts bounced with her efforts, and then she flattened herself against Hanji's upper body and kissed her thoroughly. Her tongue invaded the brunette's mouth and her hips continued to rock as they kissed. The other woman had already curled her legs up and around Petra's back. 

"P-Petra!" Hanji gasped, hands scrambling for something to grip. She settled for the wood beneath her and dug her nails in, gritting her teeth in pleasure.

Warm and velvety softness consumed Petra’s senses, and she lost herself completely in the feeling of being inside of her lover. She kept a slow pace, but a powerful one. Each time her hips connected with Hanji’s thighs, the taller woman’s breasts bounced and her grip on the wood below her tightened.

Hanji realized that she was in danger of splinters, so she quickly released the desk and held onto something more solid—Petra. She wrapped her arms around her, nails pressing to the shorter woman’s back. When Hanji raked her nails down, deliberately and slowly, Petra faltered in her thrusts and groaned deeply. She tilted her head forward, brows drawn together, and applied a thrust powerful enough, and aimed _just right_ , to get Hanji back.

Sounds of their moans and passion filled the classroom. Had anyone been walking by, surely they would have heard something. But it seemed no one had yet, and even if they did, the couple were far too lost within each other to even register their surroundings.

When Hanji’s eyes opened and she pressed a palm to Petra’s cheek, Petra leaning into the touch and meeting Hanji’s gaze, they forgot where they were. They forgot that they were having dirty sex that had evolved from mere harmless flirting. They forgot the world, themselves, and lived only in each other.

"I love you," Petra confessed, slowing her pace to concentrate on her words. She leaned forward and kissed Hanji's forehead, and melted when the other woman gingerly caressed her face.

"I love you, too, Petra," Hanji answered lovingly, moving Petra back to smile at her. The words filled them both with warmth and replenished lust as they returned to the sensation of being with each other.

The scientist kissed her lover with renewed vigour as the blonde thrust in faster and harder than before. Their bodies shook as their climax approached and tremors wracked their voices with every moan. Petra's breath hitched when Hanji squeezed her shaft harder, and then shuddered as she nearly reached her boiling point.

They reached the cliff together, and plummeted side by side with loud moans hushed by a searing kiss. Stronger tremors shook through them, and then they relaxed, Hanji before Petra.

The brunette wrapped her smaller lover in her arms and pressed a sloppy kiss against her forehead. Petra groaned.

“Hanji, ew.”

Hanji rolled her eyes and ignored the comment in favour of enjoying the afterglow. She ran her hand along Petra’s back, fingers tracing the dip of her spine. Petra was still hilt-deep, and she wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon, lulled almost to sleep by the feathery touches on her skin.

Petra sighed in content. “This is the last time we have sex at work,” she warned softly.

Hanji’s caresses paused. She contemplated a long minute, and then she chuckled and resumed her touches. “Only you can ruin the mood.”

“Someone walking in will ruin it even more. Plus, we might get fired!”

Hanji snorted. “I have enough dirt on Levi and Erwin that they’ll never fire us.”

Petra took a breath to argue, but felt the argument die on her lips. She supposed Hanji was right, and decided to simply enjoy the moment while it lasted.

“You know, you’re really pretty with your hair messed up,” Hanji voiced, fingering the hair along Petra’s neck.

Petra smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah. I wonder why.” Her eyes zoned out as her mind began its usual moments of extreme scientific thought. She was probably questioning herself, her reactions and desires.

Petra left her to it, and pressed her cheek to Hanji’s warm chest. The heartbeat there was strong, and once more she found herself slipping off into sleep again.

She was fast asleep by the time booted footsteps headed determinedly to her class, echoing in the empty hall.  Hanji was too lost in thought to notice, either.

 


End file.
